


Bucky Barnes x Reader One shots and Imagines (Requests open)

by K9AuthorWolf



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky loves reader, F/M, Fluff Series, Fluff and Smut, Protective Bucky Barnes, Romantic Fluff, Smut, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K9AuthorWolf/pseuds/K9AuthorWolf
Summary: This is a series of Bucky fluff and maybe some smut, if you like this series feel free to send in requests of what you'd like. And please leave feedback it'd be appreciated.





	1. Rain and Heartbeats

The rain pounded against the window as thunder rumbled through the clouds, the kind of storm that could block out the world for at least one night.

In (Y/n)'s room the digital clock read 2:10am, (Y/n) was fast asleep from the storm that waged on just outside her apartment window. Summer storms like this were the perfect lullaby for anyone.....well almost anyone.

(Y/n) was jolted awake by someone knocking on her front door, she groaned from her peaceful sleep being interrupted. She groggily shuffled her way to the front door not caring if anyone saw her in a oversized t-shirt and panties she just wanted to answer the door, deal with whoever it was and go back to sleep. But she was not expecting him.

When she opened the door she was met with a rather drenched Bucky in a hoodie and sweats. "Bucky? What're doing here it's late. Everything ok baby?" She said softly placing her hand on his cheek that was wet from tears and rain. Bucky leaned into his girlfriends touch, "I couldn't sleep at the Tower." He said, his voice lined with drowsiness. (Y/n) moved some hair out of her lover's face softly, "Nightmare?" He nodded sadly, (Y/n) knew about Bucky's nightmares even though the brainwashing from HYDRA was long gone from Bucky's mind the nightmares were still there. The fact that Bucky was at her apartment so late at night meant the nightmare he had this time was pretty bad and that he needed the comfort of his girlfriend. (Y/n) smiled when she found his eyes again and lightly grabbed his hand. "Come on let's get you dried off and to bed Bucky Bear." She said removing the ball cap that made no effort to keep his hair dry. A smile grew on Bucky's face at the nickname (Y/n) gave him, everytime he heard it he felt his heart flutter like some love sick schoolboy, he loved that feeling.

(Y/n) pulled Bucky to the bedroom and told him to get comfortable while she got a towel, she knew to get the soft fluffy one he liked. She walked back into the bedroom to see Bucky in just his boxers with his hair still dripping wet. (Y/n) couldn't help but smile more as she walked up to him standing between his legs and began to towel dry his hair. Bucky hummed in content at his girlfriend's gentle hand's. He loved her touch to the point of addiction, she didn't treat him like some trigger sensitive weapon she treated him like a human and always made it her goal to make him smile everyday course the fact that she loved him as much as he loved her was enough to keep a smile on his face for a whole day.

"So was this nightmare pretty bad?" She said softly. Bucky sighed, "Yeah.......t-they took you from me and subdued me and made me watch as they torture you the same way they did to me. I wanted to kill all of them for hurting you but it was like I couldn't move, like I was paralyzed. But the worst part was when they started to brainwash you by using that damn machine with some trigger words meant for you. Over and over again until they spoke the final word, my name. I heard you scream then I woke up." (Y/n) was shocked, this nightmare was really bad. She then saw a tear roll down Bucky's cheek, she gently cupped his cheeks bringing his head up so she could see his eyes. "Oh Bucky Bear." She said wiping his tears with her thumb, Bucky rarely cried she could tell this nightmare struck him harder than any other. "I'm still here aren't I, you fight HYDRA with Steve, HYDRA bases are dropping like flies, and you know their weak spots. SHIELD has made great progress in exterminating them thanks to the info you give them, remember your not the Winter Soldier anymore, your the White Wolf. Your my Bucky Bear." Bucky smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her in for a hug with his head on her chest hearing her steady heartbeat. "I love you angel." He said. "I love you too Bucky Bear." She said holding him close and running her fingers through his now dry locks which made him drowsy.

The two pulled away and stared at each other lovingly, (Y/n) got out of his hold lay on her bed, she held her arms out to Bucky, "Come here baby" She said softly. Bucky moved to lay down with his head on her chest again, he loved hearing her heartbeat. It was something so simple yet relaxing the one sound that could ground him to reality and pull him out of nightmares. With her heartbeat and her fingers combing through his hair Bucky had no troubles getting to sleep.

Night faded away when dawn arrived behind the storm clouds that decided to stick around for the day. (Y/n) was the first to wake up, she smiled when a familiar weight was still present on her chest. Bucky was still asleep, she had never seen him so peaceful his sleepy smile was proof of that. She decided to let Bucky sleep, he needed it course. As he slept (Y/n) couldn't help but run her fingers in his hair again, she placed a soft kiss on his forehead as she picked up a few strands between her fingers and began to braid the strands together into a small braid. As she weaved the hair together her mind wandered into thinking about having Bucky move in with her, he would sleep better, he never felt comfortable at the tower, and she'd love the company. When she was finished she let the braid drop on his cheek. Bucky hummed softly before saying, "That feels good." (Y/n) chuckled, "You were awake the whole time weren't you?" Bucky shrugged before placing a kiss on her chest where her heart was. "Maybe." He said with a smirk. (Y/n) giggled again and placed several more kisses to Bucky's forehead. The two remained quiet for several minutes as they cuddled together. "Hey Bucky I've been thinking maybe if you want to.....you could move in with me?" Bucky lifted his head to stare at his girlfriend with nothing but love in his eyes. "Babydoll I would love to see your beautiful face every morning." He said before placing a loving kiss on her lips but it proved rather difficult because they both were smiling.


	2. Sore Muscles SMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by "Marshmalloween" 
> 
> Now this is my first SMUT so please be nice and leave good feedback.
> 
> WARNING: SMUT and Bucky's sexiness. (But that's why your here right?)

The team would agree that they’re last mission was practically torture, everyone was sore and tired by the time they got back to the tower. No doubt everyone would need a week to recuperate.

 

Bucky walked back to the apartment he shared with his girlfriend (Y/n) after seeing Bruce about his right shoulder having a pulled muscle. He hoped that spending some time with his best girl would distract him. He opened the apartment door and yelled, “I’m back!” while rubbing his aching shoulder. “Hey Bucky Bear, what’d Bruce say?” She yelled from the living room, “Well I have a pulled shoulder but he said some rest and a hot shower should help.” Bucky said walking into the living room but when he did his jaw dropped at the sight of his girlfriend doing yoga, and not just any yoga. The “Supta Vajrasana” position.

 

“Hard to imagine you pulling a muscle.” She said but due to Bucky being dazed all he could say was a muttered, “Y-yeah” it didn’t get past Bucky that his pants suddenly got tight.  
(Y/n) looked up at him then her eyes drifted down to the tent in his sweats. She smirked, “Excited are we Sarge?” Bucky felt his member twitch, god he loved it when she called him Sarge. Now it was Bucky’s turn to smirk, Bucky walked towards her then got on his knees and towered over. “What do you expect babydoll, I come in, find you in a pose like this and I’m supposed to keep my hands off?” (Y/n) blushed and giggled, “Well yoga is a good way to stretch sore and aching muscles.” (Y/n) then trailed her hand to Bucky’s shoulders and starting rubbing them, “Oh yeah? Care to enlighten me babydoll?” He said in a soft and sensually tone while his metal arm sneaked it’s way under her shirt and rubbed the skin of her stomach making her shiver. In retaliation (Y/n) cupped Bucky’s face and brought him down for a passionate kiss.  
“Gladly Sarge.” She said breaking the kiss briefly before resuming it. With that Bucky sprang up, helped (Y/n) off her yoga mat and carried her into the bedroom.

(Y/n) laid on the bed and pulled Bucky on top of her and kissed him as she ran her fingers through his brown locks. She gave his hair a small tug making Bucky groan which made (Y/n)’s lower regions ache with anticipation. Bucky must’ve sensed this because he broke the kiss only to remove his shirt then went to remove (Y/n)’s tank top leaving her in her bra then lowered his head to her neck and began kissing and nibbling the flesh leaving marks that would be a bitch to hide. (Y/n) moaned when Bucky found the sweet spot he knew all too well, (Y/n) felt him grin against her skin, he loved to hear her moan. 

Bucky moved down from her neck to her collarbone leaving many marks, when he reached her chest he placed a soft kiss on the skin above her heart making (Y/n)’s stomach flutter then moved his hands under her to try and remove her bra. Emphasis on the word try, Bucky grew frustrated when he couldn’t unhook (Y/n)’s bra. (Y/n) giggled and removed Bucky’s hands from her back and unhooked her bra herself then flung it somewhere immediately forgotten. Bucky placed his mouth on one of her nipples, biting and sucking it as his metal arm rubbed her other breast making (Y/n) shiver from the cool feeling. Eventually Bucky moved to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment.

(Y/n) felt Bucky’s metal arm trail down to her yoga pants and slipped down to her wet folds and began slowly circling her clit making her moan louder, “O-Oh god Bucky!” She said through her moans. Bucky moved his head back up to (Y/n)’s face and kissed her passionately while his metal hand continued to tease her clit and folds. (Y/n) moaned into the kiss giving Bucky the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue in and dance with hers. Then without warning Bucky slipped two metal fingers into (Y/n)’s wet hole causing her to moan loudly and break the kiss at the feeling of the cool metal pumping in and out of her. “You like that babydoll?” Bucky said with a deep husk in his voice, “Y-yes Bucky.” (Y/n) managed to say, Bucky moved down slowly trailing his tongue on her skin until he reached her yoga pants. Bucky removed his fingers making (Y/n) whimper at the loss of contact then he removed both her yoga pants and panties leaving her bare under him.

Bucky moved his head between her legs and placed kisses along her thighs and muttered against her skin, “Beautiful, so beautiful.” (Y/n) blushed at his words, anytime Bucky and her were intimate he made sure to tell her that she was beautiful and make sure she knew how much he loved her. Bucky looked up at her and found her gaze, he couldn’t help but give her a loving smile. 

Bucky moved again and his metal fingers came back to her folds and circled her wet hole while Bucky placed his tongue flat against her clit and flicked it with the tip of his tongue causing (Y/n) to moan loudly and arch her back. Bucky’s tongue circled her clit, “So wet for me babydoll.” he said then began sucking on her clit sending (Y/n)’s pleasure sense into overdrive. (Y/n) fisted Bucky’s hair as he continued to suck her clit and pump his metal fingers in and out. It wasn’t long till (Y/n) felt like she was about to burst, “Bucky I….I’m gonna…” Unable to finished her sentence Bucky smirked, “Go ahead babydoll let go.” With that he lightly pinched her clit making (Y/n) moan as she cummed on his metal fingers.

As (Y/n) came back down from her orgasm Bucky removed his pants and boxers and hovered over (Y/n). Bucky moved a strand of her hair out of her face and placed a soft kiss between her eyes making her look up at him. “You ready babydoll?” He asked. (Y/n) pulled Bucky down for a brief kiss, “Yes.” She whispered. Bucky smiled and pecked her lips once more before sliding his member into her and began to push in and out at a steady pace. (Y/n) dug in her fingernails into Bucky’s back (but made sure not to cause him any pain) and slowly dragged them down the contours of his strong back. She tightened her legs around Bucky’s waist trying to pull him in closer, “Please…...B-Bucky…..faster.. f-faster.” He obeyed and sped up his thrusts. The sounds of skin slapping and moans from both (Y/n) and Bucky filled the room as the two neared their peaks, “Bucky I’m gonna cum.” She said burying her face in the crook of his neck, “Me too babydoll.” Bucky moaned out. His thrusts grew faster then the coil in (Y/n)’s abdomen burst making her cum on Bucky’s member which triggered his own orgasm. They moaned out each others names and Bucky slowed his movements as he came down from his orgasmic high with his hot breathe on (Y/n)’s clavicle. 

Basking in the afterglow (Y/n) played with the strands of hair on the back of Bucky’s neck which always relaxed him. Bucky lifted his head and placed his forehead against (Y/n)’s and gazed at her lovingly, she smiled and nuzzled her nose against Bucky’s making him smile and peck her lips sweetly. Bucky moved to lay next to (Y/n) and lifted his right arm inviting her to snuggle up to him to which she accepted, but when she laid her head on his shoulder a familiar pain came around. Bucky hissed making (Y/n) lifted her head worried, “Bucky I’m sorry did I hurt you?” Bucky rubbed his shoulder, with the sexual adrenaline he completely forgot about his pulled shoulder. “Don’t worry doll I’m fine you did nothing wrong.” He said, (Y/n) placed her hand on his shoulder and rubbed it softly soothing the sore muscles. “A nice hot shower would help those muscles and it’s doctors orders as well.” Bucky smirked, “Wanna join me babydoll?” (Y/n) copied Bucky’s smirk, cupped Bucky’s cheeks and kissed him. “What made you think I’d say no Sarge.”


	3. Morning Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this little one-shot and why? IT'S SO FLUFFY!!!!!

Sunlight found its way into the windows of Bucky and (Y/n)’s shared home, crickets were quieting down and birds were beginning they’re morning song.

Bucky groaned at the sunlight hitting his eyelids and opened his blue eyes. It took him a minute for his mind to tell him that he was awake and not in a dream. A smile grew on his face, he slept with no nightmares again. That morning would be two weeks since his last nightmare and sleeping with no troubles. Bucky’s eyes drifted to the girl who slept next to him, (Y/n) slept on her back still lost in a dream. Bucky smiled, his good sleep fortune was all thanks to her. She helped him with nightmares, helped him adjust to modern life and made him feel like the luckiest man in the world. 

Bucky shifted to hover over (Y/n), he still couldn’t believe she was his even after everything he did. Bucky gently moved a strand of hair from (Y/n)'s face and lightly caressed her cheek with his flesh hand. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her temple, (Y/n) stirred but remained asleep. Bucky quietly chuckled then placed another kiss on her cheek, then her jaw, chin, then down to her neck continuing his trail of kisses, non sexual but just pure adoration and love.

(Y/n) stirred again as she began to wake up to Bucky softly kissing her neck, a soft contented moan rose from her throat that turned into a giggle when Bucky’s stubble tickled her skin. Bucky stopped and brought his head up to stare at his girlfriends (E/c) eyes, (Y/n) brought her hands up and cupped Bucky’s face. Bucky had gotten so much better in the last two weeks, he no longer had bags under his eyes, he was no longer sleep deprived, and he hadn’t had an episode in four months. Bucky was acting more and more like his old self from the forties and it felt good, it felt good to be…...himself again. Bucky leaned down and lovingly kissed (Y/n), Bucky’s hair curtained them from the invading sunlight adding to the feeling. The kiss was broken as the two lovers stared at each other again with love in both their eyes. “Good morning Bucky Bear.” She whispered caressing his stubbled cheek with her thumb, Bucky pecked her lips before replying, “Good morning angel.” 

 

(Y/n) blushed at the nickname Bucky had for her, Bucky saw her blush and chuckled happily. “Your so cute angel especially when you blush.” (Y/n) covered her face in embarrassment, Bucky laughed and tried to pull her hands away from her face. “Let me see your face doll.” (Y/n) shook her head, “Come on please?” Again, she shook her head. Bucky took a deep breathe, “Alright, I didn’t want to have to do this but you leave me no choice.” Then without warning Bucky began tickling her sides making her burst out laughing but she still refused to remove her hands from her face. Bucky buried his face in the crook of (Y/n)’s neck and began nibbling at the spot that tickled her. Finally (Y/n) removed her hands and wrapped her arms around Bucky’s neck and hands buried in his thick locks. By now Bucky stopped his tickle attack and (Y/n)’s laughter was dying down. 

Bucky loved her laugh, Hell he loved everything about her. She was his light, his cure, his new reason to live, she was his angel. 

Bucky brought his head up to gaze into her sparkling eyes and kissed her again putting every ounce of his love for her in that kiss. “I love you, my beautiful angel.” He whispered against her lips. She pecked his lips with a smile, “I love you too, my cuddly Bucky Bear.”

It took a long time, but Bucky’s soul was finally at peace and all it took was an angel's love.


	4. Uncle Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this in one day, I am on a role!!!
> 
> This was requested by Marshmalloween, it was so fluffy how could I not?!
> 
>  
> 
> (N/n): nickname

(Y/n) was panicking, she had never done this sort of thing. Never. She didn’t know what to do. She never spent any time with……..a baby.

 

_**FLASHBACK** _

_“Come on please (Y/n), you have to.” Nat pleaded to (Y/n), her best friend. “Nat I wouldn’t know what to do besides Clint asked you babysit Nathaniel first.” She said, “I know but I was called on a mission with the others I have to go. Please (Y/n)? Pretty please?” (Y/n) sighed, “Alright fine.” Nat smiled and hugged her friend, “Oh thank you thank you! Ok now he just ate so he should be for a few hours. Just let him nap for now.” Nat then turned to leave_   
_(Y/n)’s apartment before saying, “Thanks again, I owe you one.” Once the door was closed, (Y/n) mumbled under her breathe, “Damn right you owe me.”_

_**FLASHBACK END** _

 

That’s right (Y/n) was now babysitting Clint’s baby boy Nathaniel and she didn’t know what to do. For the time being he was napping, (Y/n) hoped that he would nap until Clint would be back later that afternoon.

Sadly that wish didn’t last.

Without warning Nathaniel fussed in his sleep then began wailing loudly, (Y/n) was in full blown panic mode now. As gently as she could she picked up Nathaniel, him and rocked him gently to try and soothe him. He wasn’t hungry cause he had only eaten a half hour ago, she braced herself for smelling his diaper but there was no odor. She couldn’t figure out why he was crying now she was on the verge of crying herself feeling completely useless.

Until he walked in.

“Hey angel I’m back!” Bucky yelled opening the door with his hands filled with grocery bags. His response was the sound of a baby crying and his girlfriend saying soothing words to try and calm him down. Bucky put the grocery bags on the counter and headed for the living room where he saw (Y/n) cradling a baby who was red in the face wailing. “Who’s this angel?” Bucky said approaching the two, “Nat bailed on babysitting Nathaniel so she stuck him with me.”. She said trying to hold in her tears. “What’s wrong with him?” He asked. “I-I don’t know, he fussed in his sleep and woke up crying, I don’t know what to do I’ve never spent time with baby’s or kids.” She said as a few tears began to fall from her eyes. Bucky smiled, “Little buddy probably had a bad dream. Here let me.” Bucky took little Nathaniel from (Y/n)’s arms and held the crying little boy to his chest and rubbed his back with his right hand softly, “Shh shh, it’s ok little buddy it’s ok.” Bucky spoke in soft voice that calmed the crying baby boy to only little whimpers and sniffles were heard. Bucky bounced Nathaniel softly and continued to softly rub his back. “There you go little buddy, you're ok. Bad dreams are no fun are they?” He said in rather cute baby voice which made (Y/n) smile at how adorable the two looked. “The trick is to hold them close your heart and give them back rubs. It helps them feel secure.” Bucky said. (Y/n)’s smile faded, “Angel what’s wrong?” He asked seeing her tears. “I-I just I didn’t know what to do, he just kept crying and wouldn’t calm down.” Bucky reached out and softly wiped away her tears. “It’s alright angel.”

The two lovers stared at each other for a second until Bucky shuddered at the feeling of something wet on his neck. The looked to see Nathaniel with a fistful of Bucky’s hair in his mouth. Bucky chuckled and pulled his hair out of the baby’s mouth, “Alright Mr. Sneaky you have my attention.” With the hair out of his mouth Nathaniel then blurted out, “Bah!!” then he began to pout. “Yeah that’s right you got caught red handed.” Bucky said. Nathaniel puffed his cheeks, Bucky chuckled, “Uh oh (Y/n), I think we got a little grumpy butt here.” Bucky then started to lightly poke Nathaniel’s tummy bringing out an adorable giggle from the baby boy. (Y/n) watched as Bucky began to tickle Nathaniel making him burst out in laughter.

Later that day, Clint was due to arrive within the hour to pick up his son. (Y/n) was in the kitchen fixing dinner while Bucky played with baby Nathaniel in the living room. She could hear Bucky talk to Nathaniel in his baby voice then Nathaniel would respond in his baby talk. It amazed her that Bucky knew how to handle kids especially babies, she thought he’d distance himself. She found it completely adorable the way Bucky was acting with Nathaniel. A loud baby laughter broke her out of her thoughts, she turned off the stove and headed to the living to see what Bucky was doing with Nathaniel now.

She saw Bucky laying on his stomach propped up on his elbows and Nathaniel rested on his arms giving the giggly baby boy raspberries on his little tummy. (Y/n)’s heart fluttered at the sight it was just so damn adorable she didn’t stop the giggle that escaped her. Bucky looked up at her with a sweet smile. “What?” He asked, “It’s just… you look so freaking adorable Bucky I never pegged you to be good with babies.” Bucky chuckled a bit, “Well back when I was in highschool I dated a few babysitters, dames love a guy who’s good with kids and I was the oldest of four so it just came naturally.” Bucky looked back down at Nathaniel and rubbed his scruff on the boy’s bare tummy making him giggle.

A knock on the door was heard, (Y/n) went to answer it to let Bucky continue playing with Nathaniel. (Y/n) opened the door to be met with Clint, “Hey (N/n) Nat told me she passed the babysitting torch to you when she had to leave on a mission. So how’s my boy doing? He give you any trouble?” Before (Y/n) could respond Bucky came in holding Nathaniel saying, “He was no trouble at all.” Clint was a bit bewildered, seeing Bucky holding his son with such care he didn’t think the ex assassin had.

After Nathaniel’s diaper bag and toys were collected and Nathaniel was in his father’s hold Clint headed out the door. “Alright well thanks for watching him, if you guys want you can babysit him again.” (Y/n) looked at Bucky who gave her a pleading smile, “Yeah Clint we’d love to babysit him again.” She said, “Alright Nathan say bye bye to Auntie (Y/n) and Uncle Bucky.” Nathaniel gave them his own little baby talk goodbye making Bucky chuckle and ruffle the boy’s nest of fuzzy hair, “See you later little buddy.” With that Clint left with a smile on his face.

When the door closed (Y/n) jumped into Bucky’s arms and gave him a long kiss, “I can’t believe you handle baby Nathan so well, I’m so proud of you Bucky Bear.” He smiled and pecked (Y/n)’s “Yeah, you know babysitting him made me think about our future.” He said, “Really, what would you want Bucky Bear?” She asked, Bucky leaned close to her ear and whispered,

 

“You as my wife and a baby girl.”


	5. Home Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Standintherain96
> 
>  
> 
> And please for the love of Bucky Barnes leave feedback please!!!!

He knew, he knew it would happen. He knew that the moment he let his guard down HYDRA would find him but he didn’t expect them to take her.

(Y/n), his fiance had been kidnapped by HYDRA two months ago. And those two months without her were the worst. He missed everything about her, her voice, her laugh, her eyes, the way she’d hold him after nightmares, the way she’d play with his hair in the mornings. Everything.

Bucky barely slept and barely ate. All he could do was focus on finding (Y/n), Steve and Nat had to force him to eat and sleep.

No matter what HYDRA base the Avengers infiltrated they were always too late to find (Y/n). It was starting to seem hopeless

SHIELD was working around the clock, and the Avengers did what they as well. Bucky was shoved into his room by Nat and ordered to get some sleep, but of course he couldn’t. All Bucky could do was wait. And he didn’t have to wait for long.

Steve burst through the door, “Bucky, we found her. She’s in a mountain base in Siberia.” Bucky furrowed his brows, got out of bed and gathered his gear. “Are we sure she’s there?” He asked grabbing his gun. “Yes, the jet’s ready when you are.” Steve said. The two men then ran to the Quinjet, time was of the essence. If they didn’t hurry they’d miss they’re chance to rescue (Y/n).

(Y/n) laid on the cold floor of her cell, she had been brutally beaten and tortured. Her body ached all over, covered in scratches and bruises. “Bucky.” She whispered, even after all HYDRA had done to her she never lost an ounce of hope that Bucky would find her. (Y/n) curled her body in hopes that it’d warm her up but it was no use, her clothes were tattered and full of tears and holes, she was undernourished and exhausted. But she kept hanging on, all she wanted was to be safe in Bucky’s arm’s again.

“All right here’s the plan, Nat, Bruce, Wanda and Tony will cover the front. Bucky, you, me and Clint will go in from above. From the info we found, (Y/n)’s cell is in the back of the base, we’ll get her and get out.” Steve said, Bucky heard every word but all he could think about was killing those HYDRA bastards, they would pay with they’re blood.

(Y/n) shivered violently, the cold air was starting to become too much to handle. She could feel her fingers and toes beginning to grow numb. In a split second the base alarms went off, but (Y/n) was too exhausted to even lift her head.

Bucky took down each HYDRA agent he came across as he made his way to the cell’s. He burst through the door to see his fiance laying on the ground in a cell. But before Bucky could even touch the lock he was struck two prongs in his back that sent electrick shockwaves through his body, bringing him to his knees. “Greetings Winter.” A voice said, Bucky looked to see a HYDRA agent holding a taser, “You feel that? The electric shocks are well above what an average human can take but it’s enough to bring down a super soldier.” Bucky glared at the man. “I must say if we’d have known you’d come this fast for her we wouldn’t have moved her so much.” Bucky gritted his teeth, all he wanted to do was peel the skin from the man. “I gotta admit, your little fuck toy is stubborn. No matter what we did to her, she wouldn’t break. Maybe once we have you back in our grasps I’ll keep her for myself, I need a good stress reliever.” Bucky tried to stand, “I will never hand her over to you.” He said. The HYDRA agent pushed a button on the taser sending another electric shock into Bucky. “Tsk Tsk Winter. Now then shall we?” He pulled out a folded piece of paper.

Bucky knew what it was immediately, the trigger words.

The man read them off one by one

Bucky struggled to keep the Winter Soldier away

Each word that was spoken made it harder for Bucky to fight.

But then for a brief second Bucky remembered his angel, everything she had done for him, and how much he loved her. A scene flashed through Bucky’s mind, the sight of seeing (Y/n) in a beautiful white dress wearing an engraved wedding band as she stared lovingly at him. “I love you.” She said.

The HYDRA agent spoke the last word and waited. There was only silence, Bucky wasn’t moving either. “Soldier, will you comply?” He said. Bucky opened his eyes but he wasn’t the Winter Soldier, he was Bucky Barnes.

“Answer me. Will you comply?” Bucky clenched his fists.

 

“NNNOOOOO!!!!”

Bucky’s adrenaline fought the electric shocks as he flung himself around and slammed his metal fist in the man’s face knocking him backwards. Bucky tore out the taser prongs and approached the man. Bucky slammed his boot on his back keeping him down, Bucky grabbed his hair and pulled his bloody face up. “You will never have her or me.” Bucky tightened his grip and slammed the man’s face into the hard floor. Over and over again until the man was dead and a pool of blood was formed under his head.

Bucky crushed the lock with his metal hand and approached (Y/n), he knelt down and held her up. “(Y/n)? Angel? Can you hear me?” (Y/n) groaned as she awoke to the familiar warm touch. Her eyes cracked open to see her love, “Bucky.” She said softly with a smile. Bucky smiled with tears in his eyes, “Hey angel.” Whatever strength she could muster (Y/n) wrapped her arms around Bucky and relished in his warmth. “I never once doubted you Bucky Bear.” Bucky fought the tears in his eyes as he hugged her close. “I’m sorry I took so long.” He said. She pulled back, cupped his face and softly kissed him. Bucky smiled into the kiss. When they pulled apart he noticed her freezing, Bucky took off his jacket and wrapped her in it making her sigh in comfort from the warmth and his scent. “Alright angel, let’s get you back home.” Bucky said lifting (Y/n) up bridal style. Steve walked in to see Bucky carrying (Y/n), she looked up and smiled, “Hey Steve.” She said. Steve smiled in response, “The base is clear, let’s get out of here.”

Bucky approached the Quinjet still carrying (Y/n), everyone was relieved when they saw her alive. Bucky sat down with (Y/n) on his lap still holding her close as the jet took off. “Bucky when we get home I want a nice hot shower and some food.” (Y/n) said. Bucky chuckled, “Alright, we’ll have a shower, I’ll cook your favorite food and we’ll cuddle for days.” He responded. (Y/n) hummed in agreement then drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Once back home, Bucky and (Y/n) enjoyed a shower and a hot meal. They were now cuddled in bed, both happy to be back in each other’s arms. “I think I missed this the most.” (Y/n) said as she drew patterns on Bucky’s bare chest with her index finger. Bucky hummed and placed a soft kiss on (Y/n)’s forehead. “I can’t wait to make you my wife.” He said.

“I love you Bucky Bear.”

“I love you too angel.”


	6. Trick or Treat

Y/n) loved Halloween, it was one of her favorite days of the year. The costumes, the pumpkin carving, the parties she loved it all. But this year was special, it would be Bucky’s first Halloween in over 70 years. Bucky had come a long way in his recovery, the brainwashing was out of his head, he had a new metal arm and his new title was the White Wolf and people were seeing him as an Avenger rather than a HYDRA assassin. Yes things seemed to be looking up for Bucky but the downside to recovering was that some days were harder than others. 

Tony had planned an all day Halloween party where costumes were mandatory and the party would most likely last all night. (Y/n) had gotten werewolf costumes for herself and Bucky and bought a plastic pumpkin. But when she got back Steve told her that Bucky was having a hard time and declined attending the party. (Y/n) understood why, Bucky would have flashbacks of his past from before his time with HYDRA and his time with them and whenever he did it would be hard for him to handle. So (Y/n) decided to cheer him up.

Bucky sat on his bed lost in his thoughts, last night he had flashbacks of his life and was now just wallowing in regret. (Y/n) went out to do some shopping for Halloween, Bucky felt guilty he knew it was her favorite and she was so excited. A knock on his door brought Bucky out of his thoughts, he made his way to the door and opened it to see (Y/n) wearing a wolf ears headband and her arms full of DVD’s, a bowl of candy and a carved pumpkin. “Trick or Treat Bucky Bear.” She said with a smile which was contagious to Bucky, “W-What is all this angel?” He asked, “Well Steve told me you were having a bad day and that you weren’t going to the party. So I figured that we could have our own Halloween Movie marathon.” She said placing the everything on the bed. “(Y/n) what about the party? You were really excited for it, you shouldn’t be here with me.” He said, (Y/n) turned around and grabbed Bucky’s hands. “Baby, I want to be here with you, I know how hard it gets when you have flashbacks and I like helping you when it happens. So no matter what you say I’m staying right here with you. Besides there’s always next year.” Bucky smiled, how did he ever get so lucky?

“OK the movies I got are oldies, Creature from the Black Lagoon, Frankenstein, The Wolfman, Freaks, Dracula, and King Kong. What shall we watch first?” (Y/n) asked. Bucky scratched his stubble thinking, they all sounded good. “How about King Kong?” He said. “Oooh good pick, that one was my dad’s favorite.” She said loading the movie in, “You know I saw King Kong when it first came out.” Bucky said laying down on the bed, “Wow really?!” She said crawling in next to Bucky cuddling up to his side, “How was it on the big screen?” She asked, “It was really something, Steve and I saw it and it was worth our allowance.” (Y/n) burrowed her head in the crook of his neck taking in his scent that she had memorized. “Your so damn lucky Buck, I would have loved to see in the silver screen.” Bucky chuckled as the movie began the opening credits.

Halfway into the movie Bucky reached to grab a piece of candy and his hand was flicked away by (Y/n), “What was that for?” He asked. “You know the tradition Bucky Bear, you can’t have candy unless your dressed up.” She said with a smirk and pointed to her wolf ear headband. Bucky rolled his eyes, “But I got that covered.” She said and reached to the nightstand and pulled out another wolf ear headband but these wolf ears were white which Bucky smile lovingly at his girlfriend as she slipped the headband on him. “Well now that I am in costume I believe I have to say the traditional phrase if I want some candy yes?” He asked making (Y/n) nod in agreement.

“Trick or Treat, how about a kiss my sweet?” He said. She smiled and placed a sugar sweet kiss on his lips.


End file.
